


and when the sun rises, you're there

by junichirou



Series: sunshine duo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, hinanoya rights 2k19, it's literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junichirou/pseuds/junichirou
Summary: Waking up next to his favorite person during sunny days is Nishinoya's favorite morning routine.(The sun is still up in the sky the day is still young, two boys in love playing with sun rays under the morning sky.All in all, it's a beautiful day.)





	and when the sun rises, you're there

**Author's Note:**

> [inhales] HINANOYA RIGHTS!!!!!!!!!

Nishinoya blinks his eyes open, immediately recognizing the heat radiating from the window. He yawns, rubbing the remnants of sleep from his eyes, seeing the sun rays infiltrating his room. He smiles softly to himself, feeling the urge to close his eyes again to bask in the warmth.

When asked what time of the day is Nishinoya's favorite, he would answer  _"Mornings!"_ with no hesitation whatsoever.

Nishinoya has always loved mornings. The sun, the warm temperature, and the overall bright atmosphere. That's why he loves walking to his school so much, so he can watch the sun rise and feel the once cold air bringing warmth to his body. Nishinoya  _especially_ loves it when it's a weekend. When he can wake up late and open his window's binds, letting the sun flood his room with it's bright yellow-orange rays. It's incredibly relaxing for him.

_Mornings, he decided, are very special to him._

"Good morning, Yuu." He hears from beside him and Nishinoya suddenly feels giddiness spreading from his head to the tips of his toes. His soft smile grows a bit.

Another reason why he loves mornings is he get to wake up with his favorite person by his side, and this part is actually his favorite morning routine. 

 _Hinata Shouyou._  AKA his own personal sun. When he first saw him at the gym, his first thought was  _holy shit, he's the sun personified._ Hinata is literally painted orange, his bright orange locks that he loves running his fingers through causing the tips of his fingers buzz with excitement and his bright orange eyes which he loves staring deep into and he  _swears_ the sun can't rival the heat and contentment he feels when looking at his beloved.

Hinata Shouyou is the epitome of the  _sun,_ the glow he radiates when he gets too loud and he's all happy and smile-y and almost blindingly  _bright._ And there's no other name that fits the orange-haired boy than  _Hinata._

Moving along from their "senpai-kouhai" relationship towards where they are now is still unbelievable to Nishinoya. He feels like he doesn't deserve this at all.

Nishinoya shuffles around, turning at his side and coming face-to-face with  ~~ _the sun_~~ Hinata.  _God, he's so beautiful it's unreal,_ the shorter boy thinks. "Good morning, Shouyou." He takes it as his cue to cup Hinata's left cheek with his hand, thumb rubbing across the soft skin and it's so  _warm._

They stare at each other for a moment, unmoving. Both of their hearts pounding in unison as matching soft smiles spread across their faces.

It's Nishinoya who leans in first, his lips capturing Hinata's own. The kiss does not last a minute, as short pecks are shared between the two. Nishinoya pulls away for a brief second to raise himself up to his elbows and cups Hinata's face again with both hands, squishing his cheeks together.

"Yuu! Shtoph ith!" Hinata giggles and takes a hold of Nishinoya's wrists, trying to pry away the invading hands of his boyfriend. "But you're so cute!" Nishinoya coos, pecking the overly-puckered lips of the younger boy.

Nishinoya loosens his grip on Hinata's cheeks but is still cupping them, and stares down on Hinata. Hinata peers up at him, curious why the older suddenly gets quiet, but immediately looking away when he meets Nishinoya's piercing gaze. "S-Stop looking at me like t-that." Hinata huffs out, out of breath all of the sudden.

Nishinoya chuckles, "Like what?" Hinata gulps, his grip on his boyfriend's wrists tightening. "Like t-that."

The older boy feels a striking confidence within him, so he shakes his wrist off gently from Hinata's hold and grabs his chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning Hinata's head back to him. "Like this?" He teases, nearing his face towards Hinata's and the other could do nothing else but squeak and cover his burning face with both hands. Nishinoya laughs at him. "Oh my god, did you really just got shy because of that?" He says in between giggles and Hinata spreads his fingers a bit to sneak a peek and glare at him.

"Meanie." Hinata mumbles behind his hands but Nishinoya still hears it.

Nishinoya feels fond filling up his heart and adjusts himself to a kneeling position so he can properly grip Hinata's wrists and pull his hands away. Hinata gives in pretty quickly, letting his hands be dragged away and revealing his red face and shy gaze. Nishinoya never thought someone could be so ethereal until now.

"You're so pretty, like the sun!" Nishinoya says excitedly but with a soft tone, like he's talking to a child. Hinata furrows his eyebrows and looks at him, confused. "Like the sun?"

"Yeah." The older boy smiles. "You're like, the sun. You give so much energy to the team by just being there, and your smile is like, incredibly bright it's almost blinding? But in a good way! Your positivity rubs off the other members too, it's so cool how you easily cheer them up. You really are the s _un,_ Shouyou."

Hinata listens to him attentively, clapping his hands together when Nishinoya is done speaking. "Wah! I don't know you're so creative with words,  _senpai!_ "

Nishinoya feels his face heat up and coughs into his fist, before regaining his composure and pointing to himself cockily with his thumb. "Of course! Who do you think I am, huh, my dear  _kouhai?_ " He pets Hinata's head afterwards, their silly actions causing the both of them to laugh heartily.

Once their laughter dies down, they're back to staring at each other. It's Hinata who initiates this time, locking both his hands on Nishinoya's nape and pulls him down, which Nishinoya gladly reciprocates.

Their lips fit together like pieces of puzzle, like it's made made for each other, Their lips move together in sync, caressing each other in such a way that makes Nishinoya's stomach churn and toes curl.

Nishinoya decides to give Hinata's bottom lip a nibble which makes the other gasp in surprise before pulling away. Before Hinata could protest, Nishinoya is leaning down to pepper kisses on his face, causing the younger boy to giggle. "That tickles!" Hinata exclaims, closing his eyes. Nishinoya only hums.

"I,"  _a peck on his forehead._

"Love,"  _a series of pecks from his left cheek, to the bridge of his nose and to his right cheek._

"You."  _a peck on the lips, which lasts longer than the other pecks._

Nishinoya pulls away just in time to watch Hinata's face grow a pinkish, the other opening his eyes and staring back at him. Hinata shoots a bright grin at him, Nishinoya's favorite smile, and it seems to knock the air out of him because he suddenly feels out of breath.

"I love you too!" Hinata says with the grin still plastered on his face, and that's what it all takes for Nishinoya to suddenly jump at Hinata and wrap his arms around Hinata's middle, burying his face on the other's shoulder. He feels Hinata's own arms wrap around his shoulders and the older boy suddenly feels at ease.

"Ah, you're driving me crazy, Shouyou." He mumbles on the younger boy's skin, which causes Hinata to giggle again. "Is that a bad thing?" Hinata asks, playing with the older's black hair.

"No, it's never a bad thing. It's a good thing, it's the  _best_ thing." Nishinoya answers him while landing a kiss on Hinata's neck, making him squirm. He nuzzles deeply into his boyfriend's neck and Hinata laughs. "Stop doing that, you know I'm ticklish!"

Nishinoya raises his head up from his boyfriend's shoulder and smirks at him, mischief clouding his mind. "Oh, are you now?"

Hinata stares up at him in horror. "Yuu, don't you dー!" Before he can finish what he's saying, Nishinoya already has his fingers digging on his sides and Hinata is laughing, both of them are. They both ended their "tickle fight" with a bunch of "I love you's!" and kisses and the both of them think that nothing could compare the happiness they're feeling at the moment.

The sun is still up in the sky the day is still young, two boys in love playing with sun rays under the morning sky.  _All in all, it's a beautiful day._

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter (@twindarks) and scream about hinanoya with me!!! >w<


End file.
